


Doctor Who in one-shots

by MateaHefler



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Some angst, remembering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MateaHefler/pseuds/MateaHefler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you do not mind me using some of the lyrics of Vanilla Twilight.</p></blockquote>





	1. I've waited for December

Twas a night before Christmas. Nothing moved, not even a TARDIS.

Well, that's a lie because something- rather, someone- was moving inside of TARDIS, grunting and swearing, and bumping into things with his large sack. Twas a Doctor, big eared and short-haired. He donned a red jacket with white furry trim and, over his shoulder, a red sack with things rested (nearly dragging on the floor).

One lone human slept in her room, her blonde hair like a halo (messy it might be, but it is true). Her pink lips were spread, breathing deep and slow. The Doctor opened the door and, quite gracefully and quietly (somehow) fell to the floor. He cursed his clumsiness (not that he'll admit) and raised himself to his knees. The Doctor watched Rose for a moment before shuffling closer to her bed and kissing her on the forehead (it was not creepy, the Doctor hoped). He stood up and riffled through the sack then he took out a red heart (not a real one). He placed it on the pillow, close to Rose's head and, after whispering 'I love you', quickly he fled.

The moment the doors closed, Rose opened her eyes and grinned from ear to ear. She giggled and TARDIS joined her. Rose glanced at the heart and took it in her arms before shutting her eyes and falling asleep with a blissful smile upon her face.

_For a long time, I've waited for December_

_And that one kiss hidden in my dreams..._


	2. Remembrance

Doctor watched Donna Noble coo over her child, make faces and kiss its chubby cheeks. A smile lit up his face despite the pain he felt for losing Donna as a friend. He was just a stranger to Donna now, the person who said hello when she passed him, the person that opened the doors of the store for her a few times when her baby boy was fussing in her arms.

The Doctor enjoyed those moments because Donna would give him a bright smile, a grateful smile and wish him a nice day. He was happy for Donna, for the life she has always wanted became reality. She was a mother, happily married to a man who loved her dearly, but, The Doctor was sad too for Donna has forgotten all about their adventures and friendship.

Donna was one of the people he loved very much. Donna was like Rose, in a way. He loved Rose with both of his hearts but in a romantic way while he loved Donna like a brother would love a sister, and he lost them both. Sadness overcame The Doctor and he had to look away from the monitor which showed Donna. Cripling pain seized his hearts- hearts that were broken many a time and never healed completely-and he closed his new, green eyes to hide the tears.

Every person he has ever loved went away- one way or another. Susan, Rose, Donna, River, Amy, Rory... Sometimes, The Doctor wondered how much heartbreak he could take before regenerating just out of pure misery. TARDIS hummed comfortingly, knowing and feeling what he feels for she loved and lost them too.

The Doctor smiled through his tears, straightened his red bowtie and stood up, his back straight.

"Shall we visit our friends that don't know we are friends once again?" The TARDIS hummed in confirmation and The Doctor danced to the controls, a giant grin on his young face.

He set the coordinations and went back in time, not noticing two words from a time before, glittering in gold.


	3. The Old Team

Near the Canary Wharf, stands a monument dedicated to those who lost their lives during the Cybermen and Dalek invasion. One man comes throughout the years and leaves pink and yellow roses, and only one read, at the bottom of it. People say he is a young fellow, dressed in tweed jacket and sporting a bowtie, his hair smooth and floppy.

People also say that he has a heartnreakingly sad smile upon his face and bitterness in his green eyes. People say that the number of roses is always bigger- as many months have passed- for each month, one rose more.

The man often talks to himself, or pretends to talk to the one he lost, while sitting in front of the monument, waving his arms around and sometimes laughing. People say he lost his heart that day. They say that he was the one who saved the world that day but lost the woman he loved.

That man is The Doctor and many times he has wanted to break the rules of time and space to save his Rose, burn another sun just to see his loves face. He would burn half of the universe just to have Rose next to him, her hand in his as they run into danger headfirst.

"Do you remember when we bombed 10 Downey Street? Remember what I have said then?" The Doctor asked thin air, his green eyes watery. "I could save the world but lose you. And I have. I miss you, Rose. And I love you. I didn't have the time to finish that sentence but I am finishing it now, but... You are not here. I love you, Rose."

The Doctor looked up at the sky, the sun blinding him shortly. A smile tugged his lips up when he looked back at Rose's name.

"I'm still not ginger." The Doctor laughed. "But I flap my wings as if I'm trying to take flight when I talk and I have developed a liking to fezzes and bowties but I still love you. I don't think that will ever change. Hope and Glory, Mutt and Jeff, Shiver and Shake..."

"Which one's Shiver?"

"Oh, I'm Sha..." The Doctor started before realising the voice he heard was as familiar as the feelings he harbored for the person it belonged to. He turned his head slowly and a manic grin appeared ob his face. "Rose!"

"I'm here." Rose gave him a tongue touched grin, the one she saved for him. "The old team."

A moment passed before The Doctor jumped to his feet and ran to gather Rose in his arms. He twirled her around until the Earth beneath his feet spun faster than it was comfortable. Rose's face was in the crook of his neck, her lips pressed against the skin there. Doctor pulled her even closer to his body, pressing a kiss to her hair. The scent of cinnamon and apples filled his nose.

"How?"

"I don't know."

"As long as you stay, I don't care."

"Forever?"

"Forever."


	4. Vanilla Twilight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you do not mind me using some of the lyrics of Vanilla Twilight.

Rose feels so tired. Tired from the losses and heartbreak and loneliness. Her eyes gaze at the starry sky, searching for the blue box and ears listening to the sound of hope. Her heart aches in grief, the spaces between her fingers are empty. Rose remembers the time when fingers of the Doctor filled the spaces perfectly, no matter which one. She remembers the lyrics of one song from her universe:  _The silence isn't so bad/ Til I look at my hands and feel sad/ 'Cause the spaces between my fingers/ Are right where yours fit perfectly_ ; and thinks how correct those words are.

Rose misses him so much, especially now that everyone she loves are dead and buried and she is forever young, two hearts beating and breaking with each day more. The stars twinkle merrily, offering comfort to the Wolf inside her. Rose raises her hand to look at it, clenching and unclenching.

She stiffened when the summer breeze brought a whispered word, a word she remembered from the first time they have met.

_Run._

And run she did. Rose did not know where but her hearts gave her direction. Energy filled her body, hearts beating and adrenaline rushing through her veins at the sight of the TARDIS and a man in tweed jacket leaning against it, arms crossed over his chest. Rose knows who he is the moment she sees him, sees that manic grin light up his face- so different yet the same.

She huggs him, her arms around his neck and breathes in the scent she knew was wholly Doctor: the scent of old books, cinnamon and something spicy. Their eyes meet and Rose can't help herself but grin that smile she often reserved for him- tongue peeking out between her teeth and eyes shining with unshed tears of joy. Doctor closes the gap between their faces and kisses her. Their lips fuse together in a dance she always dreamed of. Tongues twist and rub and taste, and all thoughts disappear for, in that moment, all that mattered were them.

When they broke off, they did not let go of each other, afraid the universe will rip them apart once more. The Earth spun around them and they could feel it.

"Run?" The Doctor asks Rose, winking at her.

"Only if you'll run with me."

"I love you, Rose Tyler."

"Quite right too." Rose replied before kissing him once more.

_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again._


	5. Rose Tyler loved Time and Time loved Rose Tyler

Rose Tyler, ever since she looked into the heart of the TARDIS, was more attuned to time and everything happening in it. Even though humans have intuition, those who did not have all the time inside of their tiny bodies- they dismiss it. Not Rose Tyler, pink-and-yellow human who was loved by the Doctor, a human who was loved by TARDIS. No, Rose Tyler knew when something is going to go wrong, when the past or the future is going to change. That's how Rose knew she was going to lose her Time Lord and a TARDIS whom became home.

Of course, Rose did not tell anything to the Doctor. She wanted to spend as much time as possible with one person she loves more than her life, and a dimensional time machine that was her safe haven. Rose Tyler tried to fight and grab the hand of her Time Lord, every beat of her heart (fluttering like wings of a humming bird) screaming 'I love you', but she slipped.

Even though Rose knew she was going to lose the Doctor, it did not hurt any less. It hurt even more when he faded on the Bad Wolf Bay, right after she- finally- said I love you, and (Rose knew) before he could say his.

Then, Rose felt the change coming on swift wings of time and she got her Doctor (but he was not her Doctor, he was but a half of him) and Rose loved him too. She felt like he was the man she could grow old with, have children with, even explore with him this strange, new universe they were stuck in. Rose did not mind, no, but she still wanted to kiss her whole Doctor one more time and have his TARDIS hum in her mind.

Rose Tyler knew time and time knew her, the time loved her- even in the new dimension. The time loved Rose Tyler so much it gave her a new heart and long life, took away half the Doctor, and gave her her Doctor and dimension back.

"Bad Wolf," the TARDIS whispered in the Doctor's ear, practically trembling with happiness. "Bad Wolf is back, my thief."

And the Doctor turned, seeing a woman but not seeing the one he knew as Bad Wolf. The woman-ginger and green-eyed, wore dark jeans and dark blue sweater-was smiling at him with her tongue between her teeth.

"New body, but still the same woman." The woman said, then raised her eyebrows at him. "I see you're into bow ties now and still not ginger."

Rose Tyler did not know she would be twirled round and round, nor did she know she would be kissed so passionately by her Doctor, but she certainly did not mind. She loved it, and she loved him- no matter the shape.


	6. Bad Wolf, The Moment and dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eight Doctor/Rose (Bad Wolf, The Moment). It is a bit confusing, I think. If you have boy questions, do ask.

The Doctor watched the strange human (but, was she?) from the corner of his eye. She was staring at him as she leaned against the wall, dressed in ragged clothing. There was something about her that tickled his clever mind, like he knew her. She was bathed in vortex energy, huon particles making her glow (her brown eyes, her messy, curly, blonde hair).

Ignoring her staring, the Doctor opened the TARDIS and stepped inside. He left the door open in an unsaid invitation. He did not have to wait long for the woman to enter and close the door behind her. The TARDIS sang at her presence.

"Who are you?" the words spill from his mouth with no conscious decision from him. 

"I am Bad Wolf. I looked into the TARDIS and the TARDIS looked into me."

"How do you know me?"

She walks closer to him, her right hand trailing over the edge of the control panel. The Doctor could swear he felt her fingers on his neck, teasing the skin, then in his hair, tugging lightly. How peculiar.

"You stole me."

"I most certainly did not!" He protested, but the TARDIS whispered in his mind that he's wrong.

"You stole me and I stole you." A glittering tear slid down her smooth cheek. "And the universe tore us apart."

Oh, how her pain hurt his hearts and how much he wanted to hold her against his chest but he resisted. He did not understand that urge.

"I am sorry." He said, blue eyes shining beneath the curly fringe. "I do not know you, but I am sorry. For all the pain and loss, heartache and anything else I might have done. I am sorry."

"I was called Rose, a long time ago." She whispered, stopping in front of him, her eyes sad. "Now, I am Bad Wolf, The Moment, yet I still love you. Even as this man I have never known, a man that I do know."

"What happened to us?" The Doctor's voice was a whisper.

"The universe was against us."

"Then, how are you here?"

"I followed my heart."

"And, what does your heart say?"

"You are my home, Doctor, you are my heart."

He smiled then and gathered Bad Wolf, The Moment, (his) Rose in his arms and held her as close as possible.

"Shall we dance, my precious girl?"

"So, the Doctor can dance, after all."

"Only with the right partner, my dear."


	7. Pete's World - Letters from across the Void

Pete's World is alright, I guess, but it is new and strange. I think I could be happy here, here where I have a father, mother and a baby brother. But...

But there's no you here.

I can't hold your hand or see you grin, listen to you tirade about the reasons why pears are evil...

Without your hand to hold, this universe feels wrong and I can't feel the Earth moving like I did with you. This universe has no Doctor to make it right.

I miss you.

***

It's been ten years since I've last seen you and I am yet to get used to the lack of your presence. Sometimes, I pretend you are beside me, babbling about things I can never understand, pulling me along to another adventure.

The universe still feels wrong.

It's making me sick.

***

I am fifty years old now, you know.

I look the same, I have not aged.

I am alone.

I need you.

***

I have met this universe's Jack Harkness and he is the same.

There's on you here.

Or, I am yet to find you.

***

I have regenerated and I look like my first you: short hair, blue eyes, all but big ears.

I even dress the same.

***

I love you.


	8. Four times and a bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is not correct completely so sorry

1\. The very first time Donna Noble slapped him was on the day when they've met and aliens ruined her wedding day. She did not apologise (even though the aliens actually saved both her and the planet. Sort of.) but he did not even expect that. 

2\. The second time Donna slapped him was just because he might have opened his gob at the exactly wrong time, in an entirely wrong place (as per usual) and insulted a race with very advanced weaponry. Donna simply did not appreciate the workout and the destruction of her new shoes (he did tell her to wear sensible shoes).

3\. The third time she slapped him, she did it for fun and to show him she is not a girl he could do whatever he likes with. And it was funny, his stuttering was.

4\. The Doctor was sure the fourth slap was, unlike all the others, deserved. He did put her on fire then get distracted with a strange mechanical part he stumbled over in a hurry. The Doctor was glad he still had his parts in functioning order. 

5\. He passed by Donna and smiled at her. She gave him a confused smile back. And, oh, how amazing did she look with a baby in her arms, no matter how tired she looked. 

Seeing Donna not recognize him was painful. He would give anything to have her remember him but, then, she would die and that just can't happen. He missed Donna Noble almost as much as he missed his Perfect Rose.

Although, he did not miss her slaps. Donna was capable of knocking heads off with the way she slapped.


End file.
